


Broken Parts

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [144]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Miscarriage, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse's dark thoughts on the loss of her child make her believe she is only hurting her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Parts

Plink.  Plink.  Plink.

 

Eclipse watched as the water from the faucet to the tub dripped slowly.  It had been a while since she had filled the tub, but she hadn't cared that it had gone cold.  Very cold.

 

Her fingers and toes were more pruned than a bag of raisins.  She didn't care either.

 

She wondered why Megatron hadn't come in to check up on her as of recently.  Oh... Right. Someone had called and he had to leave.  He had peeked in to tell her he'd be right back.

 

Not that she cared.

 

She had not cared for much for a long time now.  She didn't care.  Nothing she did would help at all.  No one, not even Megatron.  She couldn't do anything for him.  She was a failure and a broken piece of merchandise.

 

Megatron didn't need to hold on to her.  She couldn't fix herself.  No one could.  No one could fix her baby.  Her baby was broken and she couldn't fix it.  That was why the doctors had to clean it up out of her.  Clean her up to make room for the next one.

 

No... No, she couldn't.  She couldn't have a baby.  She couldn't keep the first one.  It had taken more than two years of nonstop sex to have it.  That one had been a miracle.  A gift that they had wanted for so long.  And she had lost it.

 

She could feel the goosebumps on her legs.  The water had become cold.  She didn't care.

 

Megatron was holding onto broken merchandise.  She couldn't have his baby.  The baby he wanted so badly.

 

She was holding him down.  Chaining him to a fruitless marriage.  A marriage that would bear no heir, the one thing he wanted more than anything else.  He couldn't be with her anymore. She was a useless wife. She could give him nothing. She had tried and failed. Miserably. 

 

What worth did she have? What did she even matter? She could never give him what he wanted. And he wanted a child. He had told her that she would be a good mother, that she would have been the best person to help raise his child with him. 

 

But how could she do that when she couldn't even give him said child? And he had been wrong. She would not make a good mother. A good mother protected their children. And she wasn't able to do that. She had let the child inside of her die. And now it was gone. Because she had let it happen. 

 

She needed to free Megatron.  She needed to let him be free.  He was bound to her by their marriage vows.  He couldn't take the scandal of a divorce.  But there would be something else that wouldn't be as damaging to his reputation.

 

Slowly sitting up, she reached over and turned the water on.  She only moved it enough to get it going, not enough to get it warm.

 

Eclipse leaned back into the water as the cold, icy water stirred around her body.  She ignored the rising level getting close to the top.  It didn't matter.  She didn't care if it went over.

 

Even as it began to pour over the edge, she just slowly sank back against the back of the tub.  She closed her eyes as she let her body sink beneath the water, soon letting it come over her head. Megatron would be all right... He could find someone who was worth it, who could actually give him what he wanted...

 

He didn't need a worthless broken doll like her anymore. 

 

XXX

 

It was cold.  And also warm. But the cold was very prominent.  Especially against her back.  She could feel water.

 

"Wake up, wake up, please wake up, wake up, Eclipse-"

 

What?  Who?

 

She felt fingers in her mouth, gently holding it open as a warm pair of lips pressed themselves to it, pushing hot air into her airway.

 

She could feel the air enter, but it didn't go anywhere.  Strange, that wasn't supposed to hap-

 

"DAMN IT!" Eclipse could suddenly feel a force crushing her chest.  It was made even more torturous when they released her chest only to push down again, "DAMN IT, BREATHE!  PLEASE JUST FUCKING-!  BREATHE!"

 

Those warm lips.  Those familiar lips were at hers again, pushing air into her mouth again to no avail.  She couldn't, something was blocking the path.  She didn't know what to-

 

"GIVE HER BACK!" her chest hurt again, "GOD FUCKING DAMN-! GIVE HER BACK!  GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!"

 

Wait, was that-? Those lips again... was that-?

 

"-Eclipse... please give my Eclipse back," the pushes to her chest seemed to be stopping, "Give her back... give her back, I want her back, I want her back-"

 

Me... ga... tron?

 

"GIVE ME BACK MY WIFE!"

 

Suddenly, it felt as if an entire tank was pushing down on her chest.  She would note the feeling of something breaking... if it were not for the flood of water pushing its way up out of her lungs and esophagus.

 

"*COUGH* HAAH!  *SPUTTER* ACK!  HHAAA~!"  Eclipse felt sick.  She was puking up everything, turning her head to the side to allow the foul tasting water to spill out onto the already wet and soaked bathroom floor.

 

She breathed in that sweet air, ignoring the pain of broken ribs to bring that sweet oxygen into her deprived lungs.  She heaved and gasped like a giant catfish out of water.  Fuck, it was cold.  She was naked on the ground with-

 

"Eclipse!  Eclipse!  Primus, Eclipse!"  She hadn't heard the mantra of her names at first, but the warm hands on her shoulders was enough to tell her that the other was still there next to her, holding her as she coughed and puked up water.

 

As she was still sputtering and rasping out cough after cough, she felt her husband collect her into his strong and wet arms with a soaked completely nice dress shirt.  Where was his su- oh, he had put it under her head.  How considerate...

 

Still trying to collect her breath, she shivered as she felt the cold air touch her own cold and wet body.  She was suddenly pulled against warm skin, a familiar chest that was heaving and breathing rapidly as sounds continued to pass over her.

 

"Eclipse... oh Primus... Eclipse.  Eclipse, you're back.  You're back.  Eclipse.  Eclipse."

 

She couldn't make much sense of his words.  Her ribcage still hurt as he pulled her close, shifting them to lean back against the tub.  She could feel Megatron's head buried into her wet and matted hair, his lips chanting her name over and over again.

 

She couldn't remember what had happened.  Or why she was lying on the bathroom floor cold, wet, and naked.  But she didn't care as her heaving began to temper out.  This was nice.  It felt nice here in her husband's arms.

 

Eclipse didn't care so long as she could stay like this with Megatron for a little while longer.

 

END


End file.
